Vacation Love!
by FFXIIIYJKH1313
Summary: The title says it all. Not really, The league thinks it would be best it the team took some time off of fighting. The girls make a bet to each other to see who's better in bed! MANY and when i say there's MANY THERE'S MANY PAIRINGS! Rated M for lots of Lemons, Language, sexual jokes!


"Wait! What?"

"You guys are going on vacation." The team looked at Black Canary all crazy, although they liked to have vacations, they didn't want to have one right now. They just fought the league two days ago and now they want them to take a vacation?

"But we don't need a vacation!"

"Wally, you guys do alright and besides the league thinks it's a perfect idea."

"BS! What did my mom say Canary?"

"Dana, she agreed." Dana slapped her face, has the league gone mad! What were they thinking?

"How long will this vacation last?"

"Until we say."

"So we just get clothes and you'll tell us when the vacation is over?"

"Yup."

"I like the sound of that." Raquel, Zatanna, and M'Gann loved the idea, but everyone else didn't they moaned and groaned.

"If you guys don't like it I'll make Barda come here." Dinah smirk at the kids who got scared.

"Alright we'll get ready!" The kids darted toward their rooms grabbing whatever they might need. Batman and Black Canary thought it would be good if they had some time off, while the league would take care of stuff. They got in the Bio-ship ready to go to Batman's private island. Of course Dana, Artemis, Conner, and Dick could care less about a vacation, than certain people in the Bio-ship. They got to the private island, it was beautiful and it was quite relaxing. M'Gann landed the Bio-ship, girls of course got out first and ran to the beach house, and the boys unloaded whatever the girls brought.

* * *

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Conner, Kaldur, and Dick ran towards Wally. Dick started blushing, and Conner, Wally, and Kaldur's face were bright red. One of the girls brought pads and tampons, someone was on their period.

"I don't think we should be looking through their stuff Wally."

"Relax Kaldur, they won't know." Wally looked through every single bag, and found nothing special. They grabbed the bags and walked up to the beach house, it was HUGE, and it was more like a beach mansion instead.

"Hey Robin! I didn't know Batman was Bruce Wayne!"

"What are you talking about M'Gann?"

"It says on the computer!" Dick rubbed his forehead, _Good job Bruce! _The girls already settled in and talking, the guys however put their stuff away and joined the girls.

"So what do you guys want to do?"

"I'm going on the beach!" M'Gann threw her hands up in the arm, smiling and looking at Conner.

"Alright let's go girl!" Raquel, Zatanna, Robin, Wally, Artemis, and Kaldur were out the door in seconds.

"Where's Dana?"

"Oh she's sleeping she didn't get much sleep last night." Conner nodded and took M'Gann's and walked down to the beach with her. They saw Artemis, Wally, Raquel, and Kaldur in the water. Artemis was on Wally's shoulders and Raquel was on Kaldur's shoulders, they both were trying to knock each other over. Dick and Zatanna were laying in the sun tanning, M'Gann and Conner joined them.

"Where's Dana?"

"Sleeping."

"Why?" Dick looked at her green friend, Dana always slept she was like a night owl for some reason.

"Don't know." Zatanna kissed Dick on the cheek, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. M'Gann sat on Conner's lap and kissed him on the lips.

"That was fun!" Kaldur was holding Raquel bridal style, and Wally was tickling the crap out of Artemis.

"Wally! Stop I'm going to pee in my pants!" She slapped him, Wally rubbed his right cheek, and there was a red mark there now they all laughed telling jokes and getting to know each other more. Dick told them who he was and what happened to his parents. Zee hugged him, they wanted to know more about Dana too, but M'Gann said not to bother her.

* * *

Dana was listening to music on her phone. The music turned off, she looked at her phone and it was her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl, you alright?"

"Yeah mom just tired."

"Diana told me about them."

"Yeah?"

"How bad babe?"

"If by bad you mean waking up screaming and crying for three hours straight then yes it's bad."

"Aww baby are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah mom."

"How's everything going there?"

"Pretty good, everyone's down at the beach."

"And you're not?"

"I don't know? I'm tired."

"Alright! Love you babe."

"You too." She hung up her phone, letting the warm breeze flow over her body. She got down of the bunk bed, she walked down to the living room and looked through the bags. She found condoms in one of the bags. She threw one across the room her face was priceless. "Eww. Damn it Wally!" Why did he even bring condoms? Probably thinks he's gonna get lucky. She grabbed her bag and walked back up to the room where the girls were going to sleep in. It had two bunk beds and one loft bed, Dana took the loft bed, while the others got the bunks.

* * *

"So what do you think Dana's up to?"

"You guys wanna head back?"

"Sure why not?" They grabbed their towels and walked up back to the house. Wally picked up his open bag, and saw one of his condoms across the floor.

"Oh you guys are back."

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yup!"

"Well that's good to hear." Conner found some soda and handed one to M'Gann and Dana. Dana chugged hers down quick and looked at Wally and asked

"So Wally, mind telling me why you have condoms in your bag?" They all looked at him, he dropped his bag and saw Artemis glaring at him.

"Well um? You see.. I don't know?" he stomped his foot on the ground, Artemis and Dana burst out laughing. "Oh yeah which one of you is on their period?"

"None of us are, we brought them just in case one of us did." Wally felt stupid, he saw the guys walk up stares, he followed them looking back at the girls who looked away from the speedster.

* * *

"So what if one of us gets lucky."

"Well I won't."

"Yeah I bet Roy would fuck you."

"He's eighteen! Like he would have sex with a fourteen year old." Dana glared at Artemis who was drinking her soda.

"Why are we even talking about sex?"

"Cuz we're bored."

"Who do you think will be good in bed though?" Dana and Zee exchanged looks, then looked back at the girls. Those two were the youngest out of the girls and Robin was the youngest out of everyone.

"Conner."

"Why? Is it because he's the Man of Steel's clone?" Dana looked at M'Gann who was angry, he was a clone of the Man of Steel, and so that was the answer.

"No."

"I bet Wally would finish first anyways."

"Why because he's Kid Flash?" This little talk turned into a sex catfight. Dana and Zatanna stayed out of this. One being that Dick wouldn't want to have sex, yet and two Dana didn't have anyone.

"Alright guys come on!"

"How about this we do it and see who's better?"

"Do I have to do it?" Dana looked at her friends, knowing she would probably.

"Yes! Everyone does!"

"But all you guys are dating and I'm the one who has no one."

* * *

"I bet Artemis is good in bed."

"Wally that's gross!"

"Oh come! You're the one with the magician girlfriend here!"

"Wally, we're not going to have sex."

"Why not? Is it because Raquel doesn't want you." With that said it sparked an up roar with the guys, besides Dick and Conner. They wanted nothing to do with this sex talk.

"What about you Conner?"

"What about me?"

"Who would you have sex with Dana or M'Gann?" He started blushing, his whole face went red.

"Wally! Why would you ask that?"

"It was just a thought. I mean Dana's the only one that's not dating."

"I know! She probably doesn't want any guy!"

"She's probably lesbian." Wally didn't notice Conner or Kaldur he turned around and saw Dana standing in the door way. She ran away from the room, she darted past the girls and out the front door.

"What happened with Dana!" Zatanna yelled at the boys.

"Wally, said she was a lesbian."

"Wally!"

"I didn't know she was there at the door?"

* * *

Dana was on a cliff calling her mom. She didn't pick up the first time, but the second time she did.

"Hello?"

"M-Mom." Dana choked out her words trying to talk normal but it didn't work.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dana heard Superman in the background, she knew she was on speaker and knew her mom was up at the watchtower.

"Wally-"

"What did he do?" She heard Barry speak up in the background.

"He called me a lesbian."

"He did what?" Barry never yelled this was the first time anyone heard his yelled like that.

"Well he didn't know I was standing in the doorway and he said Dana's probably lesbian."

"Babe, you sure you're alright?"

"I don't know?"

"Hey! Who said being lesbo isn't fun!" She heard Dinah speak up and Shayera added

"Hell! I think you'd make a badass lesbian."

"Dana, we all know you're bisexual so just do what you do best. Take it as a compliment."

"Thanks guys."

"No problem baby girl."

"Love you."

"You too." She hung up the phone and saw Wally standing behind her. He sat right next to her, both of their feet were hanging off the ledge. Feeling the warm breeze touch their skin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine. Besides people assume Wonder Woman and I are lesbians just because we come from an island with all girls."

"I know. I really am sorry."

"It's fine."

"I was wondering. Who do you like?" she felt her face getting really warm.

"Conner."

"Really? I could see that happening."

"I heard your conversation. The girls are betting who's better in bed."

"So if you had to-"

"I have to do it."

"Ok. You have to do it. And you would rather do it with Conner?"

"Yup!"

"I bet you and him would finish first!"

"Is that a challenge Kid Flash?"

"You bet!"

"Fine you're on! But what if I don't get Conner?"

"Anyone will do fine!"

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! Ok I had this idea ever since Season 1 episode 25 OK, so don't blame me! And Yes Tons of LEMONS COMING YOUR WAY! And I have a challenge I might bring in one of the league women so review who you want! And deadline is chapter 4 or 5 GOT IT! And it's not going to just be lemons there will be some comedy and maybe some villains here and there! SO R&R! And I might continue if I have 5 reviews by 12:00 p.m. tomorrow! **


End file.
